Kisses
by hwtrKitska
Summary: Kise likes kisses. [part of my attempt to do a drabble a day for the whole month of March. Day 3 prompt: Kisses.]


**Title:** Kisses  
**Author:** Kitska  
**Character(s)|Pairing(s):** Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Momoi Satsuki  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Kise likes kisses.  
**Author's Notes:** This is part of my attempt to do a drabble a day for the whole month of March. Day 3 prompt: Kisses

—-

Kise likes kisses. Cheek kisses, forehead kisses, air kisses, back-of-the-hand kisses, under-the-mistletoe kisses. Sometimes his fans would dub him Kiss-kun, and clamour around him whenever they got the chance to, wondering who and where he'll kiss next, all starry eyes and hopeful glances.

The few girls who were lucky to date him had the privilege of lip kisses, but all of them were closed mouthed. Frivolous he may be, Kise thought the idea of sharing spit was just gross and weird. Sometimes he wondered if that was the reason why the girls he went out with never lasted past the third date. Or perhaps he was bored of them, the way he was with many other things.

Things changed once Aomine came into the picture. No one caught his attention the way Aomine did, both literally and figuratively. A hit to the head by a basketball was one thing, not being able to copy Aomine's skills was another. Kise thought he had finally met the answer to his boredom, and another thing he could be passionate about.

He forgot about girls and dating, so much so that Momoi asked him, jokingly, if he'd ever go back to being a flirty part-time model and woo all the girls' skirts off. He laughed it off and pushed the thought aside, thinking nothing of it and just focusing on his basketball.

"Ki-chan, you're always asking Dai-chan out for a 1-on-1," Momoi pointed out after practice one day, smiling secretively when Kise stopped to stare at her, head tilted curiously. "Have you won once, or is Dai-chan still whooping your ass?"

The blond pouted and flailed a little, cheeks colouring pink as his manager giggled. "Momoicchi, hidoi-ssu! I'm gonna beat Aominecchi one day, just you wait!"

The creepy plotting smile on Momoi's lips went unnoticed by Kise, as she giggled again and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Well~ I know one way to throw him off guard, but you mustn't tell anyone else."

That caught Kise's attention immediately, and he leaned down to let Momoi whisper her plan. Golden eyes widened when he heard what he had to do, and he straightened up quickly, shaking his head.

"Muri muri muri muri muri muri muri-ssu! Momoicchi, Aominecchi will hate me if I do it!"

"Oh trust me, he won't. In fact, I think he might just enjoy it."

"Eeeeh, you sure?"

"Absolutely positive!"

Momoi had suggested he execute his plan tomorrow, while they're having their 1-on-1 session. Kise was nervous and jittery, but Aomine chalked it up to Kise just being his normal excitable self.

"Aominecchi! 1-on-1, play with me!"

"Tche, I'll make you cry."

"I'm not going to cry! I'm going to win this round just you wait!"

Their first round ended like any normal game they played together, with Aomine trashing the court and Kise sprawled on the floor gasping for breath. Smirking triumphantly, Aomine leaned over where Kise was lying down, perspiration dripping off his brow.

"C'mon, what're you waiting for? I thought you said you'll win this round, Kisee."

"One more go!" Kise immediately yelped and reached out for Aomine, even though his muscles protested against the movements. "But first, help me up, I think my legs are turning into jelly…"

"You're just a lazy ass," Aomine muttered, holding out an arm for Kise to grab on to.

What happened next surprised Kise more than it did Aomine.

With one swift tug, Kise managed not only to get Aomine to fall, he also had aligned their heads together and initiated a kiss, clumsy but precise. At first the blond kept his eyes closed, anticipating the angry shove and disgusted glare sent his way, the scenario ending with Aomine not talking to him ever again.

He was surprised (and pleased) when Aomine merely grunted and tilted his head to accommodate Kise's lips, his own parting slightly. Kise squeaked when he felt the inquisitive tongue prodding at his closed mouth, eyes flying open and meeting Aomine's confident (and was that a hint of cockiness?) blue eyes.

Not one to lose, Kise parted his lips and pushed against the intruding tongue with his own, marvelling at how salty-sweet-umami Aomine tasted, like the teriyaki burger he had earlier on during lunch break. It felt strange having someone licking the insides of his mouth, and the notion of french kissing being gross was deleted from his mind.

"So the 'Kiss-kun' rumour _is_ true," Aomine drawled once they parted for breath, licking his lips lazily while Kise blushed profusely. "Needs more technique though. And a little finesse."

"Aominecchi! That! You! Aaaaaaaah, I give up! I have to find another way to win Aominecchi!"

The loud laughter from his teammate only served to infuriate Kise more, and he pouted and shoved a basketball into Aomine's hands. He wasn't going to admit that he did like the little kiss; Aomine might just find him weird and not play with him anymore. "Another 1-on-1! Come on!"

"Heh, fine, but the loser has to buy dinner afterwards!"

"HIDOI-SSU!"

Kise loves kisses. Cheek kisses, forehead kisses, air kisses, back-of-the-hand kisses, under-the-mistletoe kisses. But most of all, he loves the little french kisses he steals from Aomine whenever the taller teen seemed to be distracted by something that wasn't him.


End file.
